Magic Works
by Ponee
Summary: This is a RonHermione oneshot. Pure fluffyness. It was inspired by the song 'Magic Works' from HP4 soundtrack. Listen 2 it while reading if u have it. This is how JKR should have written the Yule Ball.


**A/N Must….not….write…another…fan fic…must…not….abandon….other fic…. Oh well, this plot bunny just would not go away after I heard "Magic Works" on the Harry Potter # 4 soundtrack. It just screamed, "RON AND HERMIONE! DO A RON AND HERMIONE ONESHOT!" Writing this fic is the only way I can get it to go away….grrr…. The stuff in italics is the song that is playing at the moment at the ball.**

**Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not.**

**MAGIC WORKS**

Hermione sat at her table, looking at the dancers all around her. She sighed. Viktor had gone to talk to friends or something like that, and she had just had a row with Ron. A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek and fell into her hand. More soon followed. She walked to the steps, sat, and hid her face in her hands, so no one would see her cry.

Ron stormed away in the opposite direction from Hermione. They had just had another row. Why was he so angry? Why did he care who she danced with? Sure, he had always been protective and defensive of her, no one called her 'Mudblood' around him and lived to tell the tale, but this was different. He sat down next to Harry.

"What happened, mate?" Ron's best friend asked worriedly.

"Hermione," Ron said shortly.

"Ah, I see." Harry indeed did see. He had seen that Ron and Hermione were attracted to each other a long time ago.

"I'm going to go request a song," Harry got up and headed toward the stage.

"Right, ok." Ron propped his head on his hand and looked around the hall for Hermione. He spotted her sitting on the steps with her face in her hands. Was she crying? The bottom seemed to fall out of his stomach. She was crying. He never, ever wanted to make her cry.

"This last song is going out to all the lovers out there," said the lead singer of The Weird Sisters, "hold each other tight and keep each other warm tonight."

_And dance your final dance._

'Yeah, the final dance, with bloody _Krum_,' thought Ron. He watched as Krum sat beside Hermione on the steps. He held out his hand to her. Ron expected her to take it and go dance with him, but she waved him away. He seemed to bid her farewell, and he left.

_This is your final chance_

_To hold the one you love_

'Do I love her?' Ron questioned himself. A small voice in the back of his head said, 'If your heart shatters into a zillion tiny, irreparable pieces when she cries or dances with someone else, then yes.'

_You know you've waited long enough_

"Yeah, bloody well long enough," muttered Ron. He decided then and there that he would show Hermione how he felt, once and for all. He got up out of his chair, passed his fingers through his hair and began to walk across the hall to the steps, where Hermione was sitting. She had stopped crying now, but was still looking melancholy.

_Believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of bein' hurt_

As Ron came closer to the steps, his palms began to sweat, and it felt like his stomach was in the region of his thudding heart. A shiver passed up and down his spine. Ron put his foot on the first step and held out his hand toward Hermione. Her eyes widened in shock. She gazed into his pleading blue eyes.

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answers there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

She reached up and put her small hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He walked backwards, pulling her along with him, toward the dance floor. Small, feeble thoughts of Viktor and everyone seeing passed in quick succession through her mind, but they were squashed by the feeling of Ron's hand in hers.

_And make _

_Your final move_

_Mmm, don't be scared_

Ron put his hands on Hermione's waist, keeping some distance between them; he didn't want to scare her. She stood there, immobilized by the feeling that Ron's hands on her gave her. Then she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

_She wants you too_

_It's hard_

_You must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away_

Hermione pressed herself against Ron's lean chest and looked into his face. He wore a look she had never seen on his face before. This expression was a mixture of a little sadness, mostly raw passion and desire, and, maybe, just maybe, love.

_Believe that magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of bein' hurt_

_No, don't let this magic die_

_Oh, the answer's there_

_Yeah, just look in her eyes_

She buried her face in Ron's shoulder and breathed in his scent, which was uniquely the Weaslys'. He smelled of baking cookies, wool, and the wood smoke of the Burrow. Ron put his face in Hermione's soft hair. It smelled of something vaguely flowery and old books.

_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

Ron held her close, but gently, as though she might break, or simply vanish. When Hermione had danced with Krum, it had felt exciting and new, but dancing with Ron felt, well, it just felt _right._ Like something from a previous life. She felt as though nothing could harm her while she was in Ron's arms. Ron felt that he could indeed protect her from anything, even Voldemort. Harm would come to Hermione over Ron's dead body.

_So dance your final dance_

'_Cause this is your final…chance…_

Ron took Hermione's chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head upwards. They stared at each other, their faces centimeters from touching. Ron bent over her and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione's eyes widened and she stiffened for a moment. Then she relaxed and ran her hand through Ron's bright red hair and came to rest at the back of his neck. Her other hand fisted in the back of his maroon dress robes. Unknowingly, she arched her back in an attempt to get even closer to Ron. He put one hand on the small of her back, while the other caressed Hermione's face.

They snogged fervently for several more minutes, while Harry sat a ways away, watching, with a mildly interested expression. They finally broke apart, only to continue kissing. Harry speculated that they had developed a magnetic attraction. He smiled to himself and got up to leave them to their snogging.

'When in doubt, use your famous person status to get the band to play a romantic song,' thought Harry.

But Ron and Hermione didn't have to know that.

**A/N: So? Did you like it? You must review this story! It takes mere seconds! Pweez! As a late Christmas present? If you have it, listen to "Magic Works" on HP #4 soundtrack while reading this. It will enhance your reading experience!**


End file.
